Go to War
by Xeizihr
Summary: Lu never thought she would see Assiah again. Now after thousands of years imprisoned, she does with her lover. Yet as she seeks to return to Gehenna, she finds everything wasn't as she thought. Now it's time to find her hope in the dark. Don't own anything. (Cross-posted. on Wattpad.
1. Prologue

Her name was Luciela Ruvtia Satan, the first child of Satan and second ever demon deity. She did not know of her mother, for she was a mortal who died when she was born. That was what her father told her. Due to her heritage, she was the second most powerful being in Gehenna, and first in Assiah. Yet that didn't make her invincible, for many new she had a big ego. She came to face her weakness when four of her father's generals attacked her. The youngest general, Karis, then proceeded to imprison her for thousands of years.

 _Her sick, cruel laughter shook the Demoness to her core. "You'll never escape Luciela," the succubus stated with a sick grin._

There she broke from the betrayal of her closest friend, Aluni. Her anger faded with time, leaving a hollow demoness. She would wonder if her father and siblings looked for her. Her questions eventually answered themselves. She wanted to go home, to embrace the warmth of her father's flames. It wouldn't leave her mind. Thousands of years passed silently, corroding her will.

She broke, crying until she couldn't anymore. She caged her human heart, freezing it for its own protection. For it would fade with time.

Her mind corroded over time, her memories of everything faded. She would laugh uncontrollably, laughing as she lost everything. Her status, her family, her name. Then she would cry for unknown reasons. The cold chains impaling her in her chest, the rest holding her limbs in place. It was too much for the young demoness. She died inside. She sealed away her powers, transformed herself into something innocent.

Sobs echoed throughout the void. The sounds of tears hitting the floor was ever so present as they echoed.

Her body became that of a girl's, innocent and sweet. She would look to the void surrounding her with hope in her eyes. Her once bright blue eyes, were void of emotion. "My little daughter..." Her ears perked at the voice. "You will be free, my child." Blue light, one so kind to her eyes, appeared in the shape of a woman. "I will not let you rot in this prison. Go home to Elrios..." Her chains broke, leaving her to float in the void. "Go my child, go to your destiny..." She did, going to the glowing woman.

 _Thank you._

Everything went white. The next thing she knew was the warmth of daylight touching her. She opened her eyes to see the sky, a bright blue with soft white clouds soaring in it. Her eyes looked to her surroundings. She was in a bedroom, decorated with white furniture and paint. Though there was a painting of the midnight sky, the moon up in the sky. She smiled at her newfound freedom. She looked out the window, knowing her imprisonment had made her frail and powerless. The little demoness looked to the door, hearing the doorknob turn.

It was gently pushed open, revealing a man. She knew immediately he was the one who took care of her. His dark blue, almost back hair was clean and styled short. His eyes were a dark blue with round pupils. He was slightly tanned and was well-built. He wore simple white clothes.

His eyes looked to her, taking note. The little demoness looked to him as he walked to her. "You're awake." He stated with a smile. "Do you want water?" He asked. She took note of the dryness in her throat. She nodded a few minutes later. The man left for a few minutes before returning with a glass of water. He came to her, holding out the glass of water for her to take.

"I'm Ciel Archfiend," he introduced himself. The demoness looked to him before taking the glass. In her hands the glass felt so heavy. It felt like she was lifting a boulder with her skinny, boney arms. She struggled being the glass to her mouth. Ciel came and gently helped her get the glass to her mouth so she could drink. She drank the water until nothing more came. The glass was taken from her by Ciel. "There you go. I'll get you something to eat and more water."

Yet before he could go. "Luciela. My name is Luciela." He stopped for a moment before continuing. The demoness smiled, figuring he took in the information. Her eyes began to wonder the room later, searching for anything more undiscovered objects. She found a book to read, quickly finding it a romance book. She smiled and waited for her food and water from the kind young man.

From there her care in Ciel Archfiend's home made her and Ciel grow closer, romantically. Luciela didn't see much outside the house, for the locals would become afraid of the demoness. Yet she was allowed outside in Ciel's yard, where he grew crops. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, finally becoming a year. Not a snippet of her past came back to her while in Ciel's care. Nor did she care.

It was sudden during the beginning of autumn. Demons of unknown origin attack the village. Citizens, guards, criminals were cut down no matter their plead. Ciel was begging for Luciela to flee while he distracted the demons. Fate was cruel to Luciela. The ray of red light piercing his heart made her cry out. She ran to his side, telling him to stay alive. Tears of a demoness fell down to the ground, as she refused to lose her lover.

The sounds of cracks originated from the demoness. Then it stopped before everything exploded.

The world froze, colours turning into shades of greys. Everything, the winds, the sound, the flames, stopped. A cloak of blue flames surrounded the demoness and her dying lover. Blue eyes filled with hate and sadness opened. The cloak had swallowed them, Luciela's form glowing white with the expecting of her horns, tail, eyes, and hair. Her memories were back, glowing through her head freely.

She looked to the standing form of her lover. "Where am I?" She heard him say.

"I have bought time to save you. But you must listen to my words." Luciela started. "My name is Luciela R. Satan. I have lost everything. My status, my power, my honour. I will lose another thing anymore." Tears were falling from her eyes when she felt a hand run her hair. She opened her, seeing Ciel smiling at her gently. He didn't speak, so she continued. "I can save you. My soul will yours, and yours will be mine for eternity. I don't want to lose anything more precious to me—"

"Yes. I agree, for I don't to see you sad nor crying." His soft smile was a concerned frown. Luciela nodded, a strange sensation washing over her and the hitman. She closed her eyes, concentrating on forming the pact. It was complete. She opened her eyes to find Ciel's ears shaped like her own while her eyes had taken a demonic appearance. The symbol of their pact branded itself on Ciel's forehead while it formed in Luciela's back.

"The pact is made." She said with a weak smile. "You won't regret this love." She closed her eyes as the bright blue flames engulfed them.

 _We'll be okay._


	2. Rewrite

This story is being rewritten. It will be under the name "Blood on the Crown," and will be a default cover because I need to find a cover artist. Reasons:

 **•I had to rewrite a plotline because the former latter was lost with my old phone. I'm sticking to Samsung Phones now.** **•I got buried alive by Plot bunnies. I had to get my mental pest control out.** **•My story Arete has been distracting me with Writer's Block.** The Rewrite will be the top priority in the future.


End file.
